Warriors, Flight of the Chosen
by ForeverSavior
Summary: Max and her flock are all cats. Loner, rouges, kittypet, and clan cats are all taken and experimented on in ways. They all ban together and create a clan, one led by Max being Flightclan another led by Isis being Cinderclan. Can they all take their fates. On Hiatus!
1. Loners, Rouges, and Kittypets

**AN: I do not own Ari, the rest on the loners I do own. Next one will be the clan cats, unless I can't finish it in which I will post all information according to the clan cats when I finish them.**

Clover; She-cat; 15 moons; Loner (Niran); Pelt and Eye color: snowy white with crystal silver pink specks and red eyes; Wing color: white with faint pinkish outlines.

Wolf; Tom; 14 moons; Kittypet name: Jake; Rouge; Pelt and Eye color: near black, brown pelt with white tail tip, ear tips, and muzzle. White specks on back and red eyes; Wing color: dark brown hawk colored wings.

Blade; Tom; 10 moons; Loner (Ari); Pelt and Eye color: brown pelt with tabby stripes and black paws; Wing color: dark brownish black shaded.

Hare; Tom; 15 moons; Rouge (Matsu); Pelt and Eye color: silvery grey pelt with white stripes and blue eyes with dark grey on forehead that goes down and around his muzzle; Wing color: grey with light silvery specks.

Rose; She-cat; 15 moons; Kittypet; Pelt and Eye color: deep red with red eyes and brownish red and white spots around right eye, on her back, and tail; Wings: gold, cream, and black faded colors with some reddish tints. (Rosesight; Isra)

Dragon; She-cat; 7 moons; Kittypet name: Mey Mey; Rouge; Pelt and Eye color: pinkish white pelt with red spots around eye, red tail tip, ear tip, paws, and muzzle with pink eyes; Wing color: black with some white and pink tints, look like bat wings.

Crow; Tom; 13 moons; Loner (Damien); Siblings: Whitedove; Pelt and Eye color: Dark brown with black leopard like markings and red eyes; Wing color: black with deep brown tints.

Shadow; Tom; 14 moons; Loner (Ransford); Pelt and Eye color: black pelt with light grayish tabby stripes and reddish eyes; Wing color: black.

**AN: They are my characters involved too. Some are in fact related to the clan cats, like one is Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kit. Also this takes place in the Power of Three storyline, so Jayfeather and his kin will be mentioned.**


	2. Flightclan

Flightclan:

Brackenstar; She-cat; 15 moons; Apprentice: Sweetpaw; Clan: Flightclan; Kittypet name: Max; Pelt and Eye color: brown tabby she cat with white paws and brown eyes and light brown tabby stripes; Wing color: brown and white. (Brackensun)

Shadowfang; Tom; 15 moons; Clan: Flightclan; Loner name: Fang; Pelt and Eye color: black with ash grey flecks on his back and purple eyes. Wing color: black almost a purplish shade; Deputy

Blindpelt; Tom; 15 moons; Clan: Flightclan; Kittypet name: Iggy; Pelt and Eye color: white and light tan tabby tom with blue eyes; Wing color: tan and white; Medicine Cat; Blind.

Swiftears; Tom; 16 moons; Clan: Flightclan; Kittypet name: Dylan; Pelt and Eye color: tan tabby with green eyes and brown stripes; Wing color: brown with tan primary feathers; really good senses.

Bluetear; She-cat; 13 moons; Mate: Darkclaw; Apprentice: Brownpaw; Clan: Flightclan; Kittypet name: Star; Pelt and Eye color: blue-gray tabby with blue eyes and gray markings;

Pinkstripe; She-cat; 15 moons; Kittypet name: Maya; Pelt and Eye color: brown tabby with amber eyes; Wing color: brown and white.

Darkclaw; Tom; 14 moons; Mate: Bluetear; Loner name: Ratchet; Pelt and eye color: orangish brown with unusual black stripes and dark green eyes; Really good senses.

Silkfur; She-cat; 13 moons; Kittypet name: Kate; Pelt and eye color: cream white pelt with white specks and blue eyes;

Riverpaw; Tom; 10 moons; Mentor: Blindpelt; Kittypet name: Holden; Pelt and eye color: light brown with scars on legs and blue eyes; Medicine cat apprentice. (Riverstem)

Loudpaw; Tom; 7 moons; Sibling: Sugarpaw; Mentor: Shadowfang; Kittypet name: Gazzy; Pelt and Eye color: golden tabby with cream stripes and markings and green eyes; Wing color: brownish white cream. (Loudcry)

Brownpaw; She-cat; 8 moons; Mentor: Bluetear; Kittypet name: Nudge; Pelt and eye color: dark brown with white paws and white chest with amber eyes; Wing color: tawny. (Browngaze)

Sugarpaw; She-cat; 7 moons; Siblings: Loudpaw; Mentor: Brackenstar; Kittypet name: Angel; Pelt and eye color: white she cat with blue eyes; Wing color: white. (Sugarwing)


	3. Cinderclan

**AN: Cinderclan warriors. All these cats are me and my friend's custom characters. I own Wingstar, Gingerfur, Maypool, Goldstream, Ravenclaw, Whitedove, Oakfire, Greyfur, Harppaw, Tigerpaw, Cinnamonpaw, Cyberpaw, Pandapaw, Batfall, Darkash, Razorkit, Hollykit, Nettlekit, Willowkit, Twilightkit, and Echokit. The rest my friend owns.**

Wingstar; She-cat; 15 moons; Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw; Siblings: Oakfire and Cinnamonpaw; Mate: Silverpelt; Kit: Razorkit (adopted); Apprentice: Harppaw; Kittypet name: Isis; Clan: Thunderclan (Cinderclan); Pelt and eye color: deep brownish red with red eyes and white spots; Wing color: Gold, cream, and white with faded colors and reddish tints. (Wingfire)

Gingerfur; She-cat; 14 moons; Sibling: Batfall; Mate: Goblinpelt; Apprentice: Cinnamonpaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Korizin; Pelt and eye color: light brown with ginger stripes and ginger tail tip, ear tip, and chest splash with green eyes; Wing color: light reddish color. Deputy.

Maypool; She-cat; 14 moons; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: May; Pelt and eye color: reddish brown with green specks under eye and on left ear and white paws; great with plants. Medicine Cat.

Goldstream; Tom; 13 moons; Sibling: Harppaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Psyllian; Pelt and eye color: light gold tabby with cream paws, ear tips, cream chest splash, and blue eyes; Wing color: sheer white with silvery tints.

Feathersky; She-cat; 14 moons; Apprentice: Cyberpaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Feathers; Pelt and eye color: greenish blue with green eyes; Wing color: Gold.

Goblinpelt; Tom; 15 moons; Mate: Gingerfur; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Saxon; Pelt and eye color: yellow; Wing color: white.

Ravenclaw; Tom; 15 moons; Mate: Batfall; Kits: Hollykit, Nettlekit, Willowkit; Apprentice: Pandapaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Ciar; Pelt and eye color: turquoise eyes with a black tabby pelt; Wing color: black with faint white tints. Blind.

Emofur; Tom; 15 moons; Mate: Darkash; Apprentice: Firepaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Ace; Pelt and eye color: black pelt; Wing color: gray.

Silverpelt; Tom; 15 moons; Mate: Wingstar; Kit: Razorkit (adopted); Apprentice: Icepaw; Clan: Cinderclan: Kittypet name: Jace; Pelt and eye color: light gray pelt; Wing color: white

Flowerfur; She-cat; 14 moons; Mate: Whitedove; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Petal; Pelt and eye color: brown; Wing color: pale brown.

Fluffpelt; She-cat; 14 moons; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Scarlett; Pelt and eye color: yellow pelt with green eyes; Wing color: black.

Clonepelt; She-cat; 14 moons; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Project; Pelt and eye color: yellow with one green and one red eye; Wing color: black

Whitedove; Tom; 13 moons; Mate: Flowerfur; Apprentice: Tigerpaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Axel; Pelt and eye color: Wing color: white

Greyfur; Tom; 14 moons; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Micheal; Pelt and eye color: grey with gold eyes.

Oakfire; Tom; 15 moons; Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw; Siblings: Wingstar and Cinnamonpaw; Clan: Thunderclan (Cinderclan); Pelt and eye color: brown orange tabby with brown eyes; Wing color: brown (Tyson)

Harppaw; She-cat; 10 moons; Sibling: Goldstream; Mentor: Wingstar; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Harp; Pelt and eye color: light gold tabby with cream paws, ear tips, cream chest splash, and gold eyes; Wing color: pure white. (Harpsong)

Icepaw; Tom; 8 moons; Mentor: Silverpelt; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Nico; Pelt and eye color: black with blue eyes; Wing color: dark silvery color. (Iceclaw)

Firepelt; Tom; 8 moons; Mentor: Emofur; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: ballad; Pelt and Eye color: orange; Wing color: whitish yellow. (Firepelt)

Pandapaw; Tom; 13 moons; Mentor: Ravenclaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Keith; Pelt and eye color: brown with red ears, paws, and tail tip with black stripes on his ears and tail and red eyes. (Pandafur)

Cinnamonpaw; She-cat; 10 moons; Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw; Siblings: Wingstar and Oakfire; Mentor: Gingerfur; Clan: Thunderclan (Cinderclan); (Cinnamonblaze; Jenny)

Cyberpaw; She-cat; 12 moons; Mentor: Feathersky; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Cyber; Pelt and eye color: drown tabby with darker brown flecks, stripes, and paws with green eyes. White diamond like shape under left eye and black rings around paws and a white ring around neck scruff. (Cybersong)

Tigerpaw; Tom; 7 moons; Mentor: Whitedove; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Erik; pelt and eye color: white with brown paws and chest and ear tips with black tiger stripes all over his pelt. (Tigerleap)

Batfall; She-cat; 13 moons; Siblings: Gingerfur; Mate: Ravenclaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Ally; Pelt and eye color: brown ginger with black markings, right paw, tail tip, and left ear tip with blue eyes; Wing color: black with red spots and resemble bat wings.

Darkash; She-cat; 14 moons; Mate: Emofur; Clan: Cinderclan; Loner name: Devin; Pelt and eye color: dark grey with black stripes; Wing color: black with grey specks.

Razorkit; Tom; 5 moons; Parents: Wingstar and Silverpelt (Adopted); Clan: Cinderclan; Pelt and Eye color: dusty brown pelt with strange grey and black markings with green eyes; Wing color: sheer black with white and red tints. (Razoreye)

Nettlekit; Tom; 4 moons; Parents: Batfall and Ravenclaw; Siblings: Hollykit and Willowkit; Clan: Cinderclan; Pelt and eye color: blue eyes with a brown ginger pelt that is really fluffy and spiky; Wing color: blackish brown. (Nettlefur)

Hollykit; She-cat; 3 moons; Parents: Batfall and Ravenclaw; Siblings: Nettlekit and Willowkit; Clan: Cinderclan; Pelt and eye color: turquoise eyes with black and brown tabby pelt; Wing color: black. (Hollybreeze)

Willowkit; She-cat; 5 moons; Parents: Batfall and Ravenclaw; Siblings: Nettlekit and

Hollykit; Clan: Cinderclan; Pelt and eye color: blue eyes with a pure black and dark brown on her right paw; Wing color: Black bat wings. (Willowdream)

Twilightkit; She-cat; 4 moons; Sibling: Echokit; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Tess; Pelt and eye color: scars on shoulder, light brown pelt with ocelot and cheetah type markings that are black and black tail tip with grey eyes; Wing color: brown eagle wings. (Twilighthope)

Echokit; She-cat; 4 moons; Sibling: Twilightpaw; Clan: Cinderclan; Kittypet name: Echo; Pelt and eye color: blue gentle eyes with a bluish grey white pelt with white paws and a white teardrop on her forehead. (Echofeather) 

**AN: I forgot to mention this, but every one of the warriors in Flightclan I do not own. I also don't own Thunderclan, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, Maximum ride belongs to James Patterson, and Cinderclan and some of the loners belong to me and my friend.**


	4. Chapter 1

_The birds flew overhead the forest. The sun never setting, on the ground staring at the sky, she stood envious of the winged birds soaring above her. She scented the air and found the scent of prey. Stalking ahead she found a sparrow searching for its food. __**'Not for long' **__she thought and crouched ready to spring, but never moving. She let out a yowl as a branch fell on her. _

Wingkit woke up back in the nursery, her pelt was ruffled and she lay next to her mother. Her ears flattened and she let out a squeak of protest as paws pressed down on her head, "Get off!" she wailed and shook her head, her sister, Cinnamonkit, toppled down over her head, "Wingkit! I was trying to catch the prey!" Cinnamonkit wailed as she laid over top her sister, Wingkit glanced up in time to see Cinnamonkit climb back up on her head and press her front paws to Squirrelflight's flank. Wingkit now saw the small sparrow that had been launched overhead by their brother, Oakkit. Cinnamonkit leapt away, the sparrow in her jaws as she padded to her brother, "Come play with us, Wingkit!" Oakkit mewed, "No thanks," Wingkit hissed curling up, "Now Wingkit, you've slept almost to moonfall." Squirrelflight mewed, "I can't help it! I can't wait for the apprentice ceremony! It's just a moon away!" Wingkit wailed, "Go on, go play with your kin." Squirrelflight mewed nudging her from the nest.

Wingkit hung her head, "Okay." She mewed and padded off from the den. She followed her kin out of the nursery and panicked when she saw all her clanmates in the clearing. She cringed back her ears flat. Her kin padded off tossing the sparrow back and forth. Wingkit bolted unable to handle the clearing, she unknowingly ran right into the warriors den. "Now why are you here?" a tortoiseshell and white she cat mewed picking her up. "I got frightened!" Wingkit wailed, the she-cat set her down, "Its ok, why don't you see if Hollypaw and Lionpaw can show you around, or maybe Oakkit would like to help you get around. Just a warning, this is the warriors den, I'm Sorreltail." She mewed, "Thanks! I'm Wingkit" Wingkit mewed, "I know, your Squirrelflight's kit." Sorreltail mewed, Wingkit nodded and raced off to where Lionpaw and Hollypaw were sharing a mouse, "Hollypaw! Lionpaw!" she mewed,

"Oh Wingkit! You're finally out of the nursery." Hollypaw mewed, Wingkit nodded, "I was wondering could you show me around? I had a run in when I accidentally went into the warriors den." She mewed, "Sure we can, come on." Lionpaw mewed. After Hollypaw and he finished the mouse, they got up and led Wingkit around. She returned to the nursery and looked at her kin all in the nest, "Where have you been?" Oakkit mewed, "With Lionpaw and Hollypaw, I hope I get Sorreltail as a mentor." Wingkit mewed and went to them lying beside her brother. "Go to sleep mousebrains." Cinnamonkit mewed tiredly.

**A moon later**

Wingkit was sitting patiently, Firestar had called a meeting and her mother was cleaning Oakkit who was trying to bolt away. Cinnamonkit bounced around them. Wingkit noticed a tuff of fur sticking out and licked her paw running it over the tuff of fur, "Thunderclan welcomes three new apprentices, Wingkit, Cinnamonkit, and Oakkit, you all have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior names, you will be known as Wingpaw, Oakpaw, and Cinnamonpaw. Wingpaw, your mentor will be Sorreltail, I hope Sorreltail will pass down all she knows to you. Sorreltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Wingpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Wingpaw. Oakpaw, your mentor will be Birchfall. Birchfall, are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Oakpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Oakpaw.

Cinnamonpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Cinnamonpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Cinnamonpaw." Firestar mewed. Wingpaw could see the excitement fade as her sister touched noses with Brightheart, Wingpaw watched her brother do the same with his mentor and she looked at Sorreltail and touched noses to her new mentor. "Wingpaw! Oakpaw! Cinnamonpaw! Wingpaw! Oakpaw! Cinnamonpaw!" her clan mates called out. "How about we get started on seeing the borders?" Sorreltail mewed, "Maybe Oakpaw can join us!" Wingpaw mewed, Sorreltail nodded, "Birchfall!" she mewed, the tom padded over with Oakpaw, "We're going to see the borders, want to come along?" Sorreltail mewed. "Sure" Birchfall mewed. Wingpaw noticed her sister leave the camp with her mentor.

She quickly followed Sorreltail happily with Oakpaw bounding after his mentor. She scented the air reaching the Shadowclan boarder and her fur rose as she caught a scent of something she didn't recognize, She let out a hiss when a brown ginger she cat padded out ears low, "Don't hurt me….I got lost." The cat mewed, "Who are you!?" Wingpaw hissed, "My…my names Ally." The she-cat mewed; she was no older than Wingpaw. "Go on, I won't harm you." Wingpaw mewed, "This time." Ally's eyes lit up and she dipped her head and bolted off over the border. Wingpaw ran ahead to catch up to her clanmates.


	5. Chapter 2

_Her ears fell back as the wind roared at her. She could see birds soaring above, until one dropped down, its talons never touching her, just causing the air to ruffle her pelt. She blinked and looked up at the sky amazed by them. __**"It's your destiny"**__ a blue she-cat mewed, now standing beside her, __**"My destiny?"**__ Wingpaw mewed glancing away from the birds to gaze at the she-cat. __**"You're the fallen ash, meant to rise up and create a clan that either rules or falls."**__ the she-cat mewed, __**"But how? How is my destiny in birds that fly so high above me?"**__ Wingpaw mewed returning her gaze to the birds. __**"Young apprentice in time you will learn how it is this way, but for now you must wait. You will know when your true clanmates rise up to follow alongside you."**__ the she-cat mewed, __**"But what about Thunderclan!?"**__ Wingpaw mewed worry flooding her as she looked at the she-cat once more, __**"In the time you will lead a separate clan and I hope Thunderclan will come to follow alongside you and be your allies. Do not worry, you will be among another clan destined like yours."**__ the she-cat's words echoed around her as the birds dropped encircling Wingpaw and causing the clearing around her to fall into darknss._

It had been a few moons since she was first apprenticed and now Wingpaw lay awake in her nest, the apprentices den was almost empty. She cast her gaze at Cinnamonpaw who was curled up asleep in the nest beside her, her sister's pelt mixed in with hers, glancing to where she knew Oakpaw's nest was she saw that he wasn't there. 'The sunhigh patrol must have left,' she thought and prodded her sister awake before she got up and then left the den. She glanced around the clearing until she found Sorreltail and went to her, "Up for hunting?" Sorreltail mewed, "CAN WE GO TOO!?" Cinnamonpaw mewed running after her sister with her mentor following. She cast a hopeful look at Brightheart "I'm afraid not, we are going to help collect moss for the elders." Brightheart mewed, Cinnamonpaw's ears fell back in dissapointment as he sat down, "Don't worry; I'll bring back a nice rabbit!" Wingpaw promised hoping to make her sister feel better, "Ya, whatever!" Cinnamonpaw hissed, Wingpaw could tell her sister was unhappy with her mentor. She felt bad for her kin, but followed Sorreltail to the camp's entrance meeting up with the rest of their patrol which consisted of, Ashfur, Lionpaw, and Whitewing.

Wingpaw enjoyed hunting, she was quicker than her other clanmates in catching prey and when she ran it felt like she was not even touching the ground. She scented the air finding a mouse's scent and followed it. Crouching she prepared to leap, but almost as soon as she leapt off the ground something grabbed her, she yowled in protest and looked up to find a twoleg held her. Fear kicked in and she bit the twoleg's hand, but found that it had been useless since she wasn't released. Instead the twolegs with white fur, that wasn't very furry, put her in a small cage. She tried to get out, but was shut inside almost imedietly. She blinked her gaze finding Sorreltail who had leapt at them and was trying to get to her, but couldn't. Wingpaw glanced around and saw her brother's pelt and realized the patrol had heard the commotion, "OAKPAW!" she wailed, and when her brother caught sight of her, his mentor had to hold him back.

The twolegs picked her cage up forgetting about the others who had leapt up to attack. She hissed as she was thrown into a monster and was left to call for help, which failed, "CALM DOWN!" A rude hiss came from beneath her cage, she crouched and could jut barely make out a black pelt of a tom with blue eyes.

**3 moons later**

Wingpaw hadn't found a way out in the time she had been there. The twolegs had left them alone for some time and now she shook, trembling in her cage while her back hurt. She crowded far back in her cage, wings gracefully lay around her. Hoping to stay out of the twoleg's grasp. 'This was what that she-cat meant' she thought worriedly, "I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY KIN!" she wailed, and then she felt something brush against her. She glanced to her side to see a tom with a black pelt lay beside her, his tail laying in her cage and resting over her tail, "Rest, your just tired." the tom mewed, she blinked and nodded deciding to listen to this tom. Closing her eyes she drifted into an empty black nightmare. She opened her eyes moments later to see that the tom was now in front of her cage, "Hang on." he mewed easily unlocking the cage as soon as he had it open she shot out, stumbling over her wings, "THANKS!" she mewed, then saw a small orange kit lying in another cage, similar wings folded around it.

She shook her head and padded to it, "We have to go!" The tom hissed glaring at her, "I can't, they deserve freedom too." She mewed and the tom shook his head, she watched him pad to a cage and unlock it. She turned her gaze to the one with the kit and decided to help unlock some of the cages, thankfully the locks were just a simple push up on this bar and they opened. She padded to another cage after freeing the kit and met the gaze of Ally, the kittypet that had been on Thunderclan territory, and blinked, "Ally?" she mewed. "Y…yes" Ally mewed, "Hang on," Wingpaw mewed, the same black tabby padded over and looked at Ally, "Ciar" Ally mewed and Wingpaw blinked realizing that the two stuck by one another, like her and her kin. A ginger she cat leapt down beside them, "ALLY! CIAR!" she mewed, "We are fine!" Ally mewed. Wingpaw heard the twolegs return and pushed Ally out of the way as one reached down to grab her, "RUN!" she hissed as the twoleg picked her up instead, the black tom with grey eyes that had freed her stared at her silent. "MOVE IT!" she hissed and he took off.

The next thing she remembered was some prick on her paw then she awoke in a twoleg's den. She glanced around a young twoleg kit sat in front of her, "You're precious." She said, "I bet dad did those stupid experiments again. Well you're safe with me. I suppose you need a name. How about Isis?" the kit said smiling, Wingpaw blinked, "Isis" she mewed and looked down around her neck fur was a black collar with white sparkly things on it.


	6. Chapter 3

_She could see her clanmates and kin clearly, __**"Wait!"**__ Wingpaw mewed running on, it seemed the more she ran the further her siblings went from her, never hearing her calls. __**"Oakpaw! Cinnamonpaw!"**__ she wailed and soon collapsed on the cold ground. The birds taunted her above circling. They called for her to join them, to fly alongside them like she was meant to. She closed her eyes, every bone aching, every breath pained her._

Isis awoke in her new home. The twoleg kit that had been called Claire was gone by now. Isis got up despite the protests of her aching body; she went to where they always left her food and stared at it. After forcing herself to eat a bit she padded outside and sat on the fence. She didn't want to leave Claire, but even if she did leave, she hadn't the knowledge on how to get back to her clanmates. "Hey Reddy!" the same black tom that helped her escape hissed, he sat on the other side of her fence, the side with the forests. She blinked and looked at him, "I'm not Reddy! My name is Win..." she stopped herself and her ears lowered, "Isis" she mewed, "Whatever, get down here! I'm Ace and we are helping you." he mewed, she noticed a dark she-cat, the orange kit, a silver tom, and the ginger she-cat were with him.

She gently leapt down from the fence and followed them. "I'm Korizin." the ginger she-cat mewed looking at her. Isis nodded and the other cats, including the ones that had stayed in the forest, introduced themselves. By moonfall they reached Shadowclan territory. "We have to be careful." she mewed glancing at them, they nodded and Isis kept a look on the territory around them, so far no Shadowclan. They reached Thunderclan territory and rested there. Isis rested her paws ached and she finally drifted into sleep.

"_**You're doing well."**__ the blue she cat who'd visited her once before mewed. Isis was stumbling trying to fly, trying to reach her clanmates, she hit the ground and looked at the she cat __**"No I'm not!"**__ she wailed. __**"Trust yourself and your friends."**__ the she cat mewed and faded away, the dream didn't end. Isis felt the wind pull her wings; she raised them and stood up. Echoes of her name came around her, she saw Oakpaw and stepped forward, __**'Oakpaw!'**__ she tried to call to him, but no sound came. He disappeared in no time and a bird dove for her, she felt wind brush her and blinked, '__**Soon they will be your allies' 'You will thrive, the fires will blaze' 'Cinderclan will live'**__ she noticed a spotted she-cat with glistening green eyes look at her, __**"Wingstar, awaken"**__ she mewed._

Isis stumbled awake and caught scent of the patrol and Oakpaw. She awoke the others and set off again, a pelt flashed and she was knocked to the ground and pinned there. Oakpaw stood over top her, "Why are you here kittypet!?" he hissed. "Oakpaw it's me!" Isis mewed, "I don't know who you are, or why you knew my apprentice name, but you will pay for crossing into Thunderclan's territory!" he hissed, suddenly Oakpaw was pulled off her by Ace and she stumbled up, Oakpaw broke free and lunged at her while she caught sight of Whitewing going at Ace. Instinctively Isis dropped to the ground crouching and soon as Oakpaw came at her she lunged for his hind legs knocking them out and quickly dashed away and leapt on top him grabbing his scruff and hauling him to the ground, "I said it's me! Your kin, Wingpaw!" she hissed, Oakpaw looked at her, "Wingpaw?" Sorreltail's mew came and Isis looked at the patrol, her mentor and her father stood there, "Yes, it's Me." she mewed she padded to her dad and he nodded, "I'd recognize you anywhere." he mewed; Oakpaw got up and studied her, "It can't be you. You were no bigger than a mouse." he mewed, "I grew!" Isis mewed, "Well that's good, also I'm Oakfire." he mewed, "You need to return to the camp." Brambleclaw mewed, "Cinderclan comes with me." Wingpaw mewed; unaware she'd called them Cinderclan, "These loners and kittypets?" Oakfire mewed, "Yes. My clan, Cinderclan." Wingpaw mewed; they all went back to the camp.

Her friends stuck together while she followed Brambleclaw to Firestar's den, she padded inside after they were given permission and looked at Jaypaw and Leafpool. "Wingpaw!?" Firestar mewed, "Yes." she mewed and dipped her head. "You're alive" Jaypaw mewed, "I wasn't in any danger." Wingpaw mewed then blinked, "I won't be staying though." She mewed, "Why not?!" Firestar mewed shocked. "I can't, you see….When I was apprenticed I had a dream, I was in this amazing windy place. Birds circled and dove around me and this blue she-cat appeared. She told me my destiny was with the birds. She said I was the fallen ash meant to rise up and create a clan that either rules or falls. Cinderclan, and just moonfall I had a dream and she returned, she said I was doing well and that I must trust my clanmates and my friends, but I heard voices, they kept telling me soon they will be my allies and you will thrive, the fires will blaze, Thunderclan will live, and then this spotted she-cat showed herself and called me Wingstar.

Cinderclan is my destiny, I was meant to lead it." She mewed, "Bluestar." Firestar mewed and nodded, "Then for as long as you and your friends are here you will be welcomed." He mewed and stood heading to the entrance of his den. They all followed and Jaypaw stopped beside her, "I knew it was coming, you would leave and lead. You're talented." He mewed, "Jaypaw, you are special! You're amazing!" Wingpaw mewed, "Thanks also it is Jayfeather." He mewed, "Oh wow." Wingpaw mewed and followed after him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar mewed standing atop highrock. She stood with her clan silent, 'They'd need clan names she thought looking over her clanmates, "I want everyone to welcome Wingpaw…" Firestar began, "Wingfire!" Wingpaw mewed stepping forward, "I'm Wingfire now." She noticed cats were watching her and Firestar dipped his head, "Very well, Wingfire and her clan will stay here and be welcomed." He mewed, "Firestar we don't have the room in the warriors den!" a golden brown tom she knew as Thornclaw mewed, "We can sleep in the clearing, besides we might be leaving soon anyway." Korizin mewed, Firestar nodded, "They will help out with clan duties as long as they are here."

He mewed and finished the meeting, Wingfire studied her clanmates and nodded, "Cinderclan," she mewed and her friends looked at her, "We are Cinderclan now. You will be Gingerfur, in honor of your ginger colored fur." She mewed looking at Korizin who nodded, "Okay." She mewed, "You will be Ravenclaw. For your raven colored pelt, and you will be Batfall, for your….wings." she mewed looking at Ciar and Ally and keeping the wings part quiet, "You will be Flowerfur and you Silverpelt, You can be Feathersky and you will be…." She mewed, looking at Petal, Jace, and Feathers and looked over at Ace, "Emofur!" Batfall mewed. Ace let out a hiss and Wingfire let out a mew of laughter, "Okay Emofur" she mewed


	7. Chapter 4

They stayed with Thunderclan for a moon before moving along. "Here take these, traveling herbs." Leafpool mewed, "Well thanks, but we can't Thunderclan needs them more." Wingfire mewed, "No you take them." Leafpool insisted, she had taught Gingerfur about the herbs so they had a qualified medicine cat. She led her clan past Windclan territory and up towards the mountains, they didn't go that far before they found a suitable place at the edge of a forest for a camp.

Emofur and Ravenclaw worked on the fallen tree making it part of the warriors den while she and Gingerfur moved rocks aside and used a burrowed hole that grew larger the deeper you went into it for the medicine cat den. Batfall and Flowerfur made the nursery and then they all helped make the elders den out of a blackberry bush and a hollowed tree, she got her den in the side of a gorge that dove just outside the camp that they would jump to reach the forest for prey. She sent patrols for the boundaries and then they rested.

"_**There are others here"**__ Bluestar mewed, "__**I am aware; Cinderclan will find safety in Flightclan for allies."**__ The spotted she cat mewed, __**"Are you sure, Flightstar refused to allow cats in his clan's territory and kept Flightclan secluded that's why it is there."**__ A grey cat mewed, __**"Ashflight as a fellow medicine cat you understand our urgency, Pearlstar left no survivors for Cinderclan besides the young Twilightkit and Echokit, but they are lost."**__ The spotted she cat mewed, __**"Patience Spottedcinder they will show."**__ Bluestar mewed._

**Moons later**

Wingfire looked off highrock at her clan, it was thriving. Gingerfur took up medicine cat duties and a young she cat with the name of May had shown up and shown she was valuable. Now Cinderclan had two medicine cats. Wingfire flicked her ear, "When will you make the journey?" Emofur mewed leaping up his black wings spread out as he landed on the rock, "Soon." Wingfire mewed, "Very soon. How is Firepaw and Icepaw doing?" she mewed, "Terrible." Emofur spat, "They will show progress I have faith." Wingfire mewed. "WINGFIRE!" May ran to her, "Yes?" Wingfire mewed, "Gingerfur thinks I make a better medicine cat then she is and wishes me to take a trip to moonpool!" May mewed, "That's great." Wingfire mewed.

The young apprentice was talented and would do well as the medicine cat. Wingfire looked at the nursery, Batfall rested beside her mate Ravenclaw. Wingfire suspected the queen to be kitting soon. 'More apprentices and more warriors is what Cinderclan needs.' She thought, "Perhaps I should make the trip and speak with Brackenstar." She mewed. "Why?" Emofur mewed, "No reason just to speak." Wingfire mewed.

**A moon later**

"So you will leave now?" Batfall mewed, "Yes! I believe May should be given her medicine cat name and I should just return to being a warrior." Gingerfur mewed, "You taught her well." Batfall mewed and Gingerfur nodded. Darkash bounded into the camp holding two small bundles, "WINGFIRE!" she mewed setting them down. Their leader leapt down and looked at the bundles, "KITS!" she mewed, "I found them they are ill." Darkash mewed, Gingerfur heard and padded to them scenting the kits then picked one up, "May and Gingerfur will care for them." Wingfire mewed and Darkash took the other kit and went to the medicine cat den with Gingerfur. The kits would live, but it seemed they would have trouble. "What are your names?" May mewed,

"I'm…..I'm….Twilight…..kit." the first one who had a light brown pelt with strange markings and two scars mewed, "This….this is….my kin…..Echo….kit" she looked at her sister who was a bluish grey white she-cat. "Don't worry your safe," May mewed. It wasn't long before they set off for moonpool. They met with Jayfeather and Leafpool soon and went on ahead once all medicine cats had shown up. Gingerfur faced May and raised her head, "I think this should be done now since you are ready." She mewed, "I, Gingerfur, medicine cat of Cinderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons.

May, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" May mewed "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. May, from this moment you will be known as Maypool. Starclan honors your bravery and knowledge and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Cinderclan." Gingerfur mewed and rested her muzzle on Maypool's head, who licked her shoulder. "Maypool." The other medicine cats mewed, she looked over at Jayfeather and then at Gingerfur proud of herself. They all padded to moonpool and set their noses to the glistening water. Maypool felt weakness hit her first and she fell into a sleep,

_Awakening in the middle of the camp, wind roaring, water rushing around the gorge, __**"WILLOWKIT! RAZORKIT!"**__ Wingfire's mew came she saw her leader straining to keep hold of Echokit while the other two kits reached for some brown kit. She felt her breath stop and lunged forward something hit her and she was pushed to the ground, __**"Nice to meet you!"**__ a hiss came she realized pain seared her side, __**"WHO ARE YOU!"**__ she wailed, __**"My name is Frawn, you should remember me, Clover and Wolf will seek you out. You will die, the clan shall never thrive and your precious leader will die!"**__ Frawn sneered and leapt away glancing back. Maypool tried to find her clanmates but the roar of the wind and water stopped and she found herself in the empty clan in silence._

**AN: Sorry big time for the messed up past fail chapters. Please read and review! I am and will work on better chapters. There will be a huge fate coming in soon! PROMISE! The next chapter I promise gets some of these silent warriors a speaking line! Due to my delayed responses and the fact that I can't seem to write the next chapter in the view of Cinderclan I've decided to just skip straight to Flightclan for now. So enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 5

"Should we have known about the attack?" Brackenstar mewed gazing at the stars. A black tom padded beside her gazing at her, "Next time they return we'll be prepaired." He mewed, "Starclan didn't warn us this time-" Blindpelt mewed his sightless blue eyes gazed at the leader and deputy. "Must we look to Starclan for everything!? They must have left us to die!" Shadowfang hissed, fur bristled as he stood facing the fallen clan. "Do you think Starclan expected us to survive that fight!?" Brackenstar narrowed her gaze, "Shadowfang. They did not warn us because they didn't see that it would happen. They could not warn us. We mustn't look at our ancestors with such hatred."

Shadowfang nodded in response and padded away, Brackenstar looked at her clan and stood, 'Flightstar entrusted me to help the clan, so how can I help it thrive if every new moon brings more troubles.' She lowered her head and leapt off the jagged rock that rose from the earth. Barren dirt lay around their clan while trees surrounded it. "Do not worry Brackenstar, I'm sure Starclan will send word soon." Brackenstar cast one last glance at their ancestors watching from above. "I hope so." She mewed and padded to her den.

"_Brackenstar." The silver tabby mewed stepping forward, "Flightstar" Brackenstar mewed dipping her head in response, "Starclan has not spoken to us, why?" "Because we are not connected to Starclan anymore. They have failed us far too many times. As they fail us now." Flightstar hissed eyes flared with anger. "Starclan is not our problems." A bronze colored she cat mewed stepping forward, Flightstar is as blind as any warrior. Brackenstar, you must keep faith in Starclan." "Of course Goldspeckle." Brackenstar mewed, "But we didn't know about the fight how can we survive without warnings of fights?" she mewed worried flashed in her brown eyes. "You will find Starclan doe not have the answers for everything. Do not worry." Goldspeckle mewed._

Brackenstar jolted awake and lowered her head once more she closed her eyes for a moment longer before she stood and padded out of her den, it was already sunhigh and patrols were being sent out. "Sweetpaw!" she mewed nodding to her apprentice who bounded over, "We're going to go hunting." Brackenstar mewed and glanced around Shadowfang glanced at her, "You can take Bluetear and Brownpaw with you." He mewed and Brackenstar looked at the two she cats who padded over, "Alright, lets go." Brackenstar mewed and padded to the camps entrance. "We'll start with the stream," she mewed and Sweetpoaw gazed at her, "Cinderclan has returned." She mewed and Brackenstar stopped, "How? They were long since destroyed." She mewed and went on worry overcame her. "They found a new leader she's not in favor with Pearlstar, but she has been trained by other leaders of the forest clans." Sweetpaw mewed. They reached the stream and Brackenstar scented the air as Bluetear crouched down. A mouse was scavenging for food by the stream, unaware of the warrior creeping up on it. Brackienstar scented the air once more finding a vole and crouched, Sweetpaw and Brownpaw were working together to catch a squirrel from a nearby tree.

Bluetear padded over with the mouse as soon as Brackenstar snagged the vole, "At least prey is flourishing." She mewed setting it down "Brackenstar!" the leader glanced around to see Loudpaw barreling over, "Theres a group of cats across the boarders." He mewed in a hurry and Brackenstar nodded, "Lets go." She mewed and followed the apprentice the rest of the patrol followed with their fresh caught prey. Brackenstar stopped noticing two cats stood facing the patrol just inside the boarders. "What is going on here!?" she hissed padding over to the group Shadowfang dipped his head, "These two crossed the boarders." He hissed, "We needed to speak with Flightclan, and had I wanted to fight I would have brought warriors with me!" the one she-cat hissed. "I'm the leader of Flightclan. Who are you?" Brackenstar mewed padding over. "Wingstar. Leader of Cinderclan. This is Maypool, our medicine cat." The she-cat mewed gesturing with a flick of her tail to the other she-cat. Brackenstar gazed at them, 'So it is true, Cinderclan has returned.'

**AN: Sorry it's sorta short, but I'm sorry.**


	9. Please Read!

I'm mega sorry about the lack of updating done. On everyone of my stories. Recently I had a downfall moment that made me want to give up all my work, but I'm back at it. I haven't stopped working on this I swear. It's just. This story has gotten to a tough spot that I can't remember how I planned to work around it, but I swear I will get around it. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I get on a better computer. At the moment I'm stranded in a dead end town on a vacation to visit my grandparents and the computer's terrible excuse for word doesn't want to read any of my documents so currently I'm left with little to no way to work on it, but I am working around it. Whenever I get access to a good comp I type on it. I swear I'll get this updated ASAP! I just wanted to let you all know I'm sorry about the long waits and I swear the next few chapters will be all on Max's clan. After that it should even out to where I can know what I planned for it. So just bear with me for a little more and you'll get an update I swear!

I'm also just letting you know that as I work on the next chapter I am fixing an old chapter. So if you can tell me if there is anything I should fix, If anything I'm merely just fixing some spelling errors and the mass capitalization of sentences. (Honestly that gives me a headache and I want to be sure I haven't done that since recently I had found where I do that a lot.) So just let me know if there is anything I should fix. I'm extremely grateful and I'm overjoyed that people actually like it. I felt bad about it because it began as just me and my friend's characters and I swear Max and her clan are more frequent now. I just knew how to begin it when it was my characters and couldn't detail it in with Max's group. i also want to say that since I can't figure it out there's probably gonna be a sort of filler chapter that explains how Max got to where she is now as leader. So again I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 6

**AN: This story has given me trouble so I'll have to update at random. The plan for me till I get to a good point in this one is to work on one story and upload it as soon as the chapter is finished. So just keep an eye out, I plan to work each day at school and I have four stories currently off hiatus so each story will take 2-3 days (possibly longer on the off chance I can't get more work done during this one class) so look for one update each week for sure! Anyway I also appoligize this is a filler chapter, I plan to ask my best friend for some help on this simply because I have honestly forgotten what I was doing.**

Brackenstar flicked her tail as she gazed at the camp. It had been several moons since Wingstar had shown up. "Brackenstar?" the tabby she-cat glanced down to see Shadowfang and Blindpelt. She leapt down to greet the two and glanced around, "Has Starclan spoken to you?" she mewed looking at Blindpelt who shook his head, "What about Flightstar? He always speaks to you." Shadowpelt mewed and Brackenstar shook her head, "I fear this might actually mean something." Brackenstar mewed.

"Right a bunch of loners will show up and destroy everything?" Shadowpelt hissed and Brackenstar shook her head and padded away, "Keep up patrols. Blindpelt I want you to have a warrior with you every time you leave the camp." She mewed and padded to her den. Her gaze swept the den as she remembered when they'd all banded together. "Flightstar, if you really wanted to help us then show us something. Anything that can help." She mewed curling up as she gazed at the small hole at the top of her den. She shook her head slightly and rested her head down closing her eyes.

"_**Brackenstar," **__an icy white she cat mewed nudging the leader awake. Around them a forest stood flourishing. Brackenstar blinked locking her brown gaze on the she cat. __**"Who are you?"**__ she mewed getting up. A swift glance around showed her the forest she once lived in. __**"I'm Pearlstar. Flightstar has been guiding you, but he won't be able to help you from the danger to come."**__ The she cat mewed lowering her head, __**"Had I realized this sooner I'd have been able to save my clan."**__ She mewed, __**"But it isn't too late for you."**__ Brackenstar blinked and hung her head, __**"what do you mean?"**__ she mewed and blinked when Pearlstar walked ahead, __**"Follow me I want to show you something."**__ She mewed padding out of sight. Brackenstar leapt up to follow her. A little ways off a two legs den stood. Brackenstar blinked gazing at the old house she remembered to be hers. _

_Sitting outside on the fence was a brown tabby kit. __**"That was you."**__ Pearlstar mewed glancing back at her. Brackenstar blinked nodding in response and focused on the kit. By now another one had joined her, __**"Max, did you hear the news!?"**__ a bluish gray tabby kit mewed looking at Max. __**"No is something wrong Star?"**__ Max mewed tilting her head. __**"Well I heard from Nudge that there was a kit that was taken by different twolegs."**__Star mewed staring at her friend in concern __**"Different? Nudge has obviously been confusing you." **__Max mewed shaking her head. __**"No she said these had white pelts that weren't fluffy and I even saw them too."**__ Star mewed glancing back at her twoleg's nest. __**"I have to go, my twolegs say we're leaving soon."**__ Star mewed and leapt off the fence into the garden. _

_Brackenstar blinked, __**"I remember that."**__ She mewed and lowered her head, __**"I didn't believe Star and in the end I'd been taken just like the others." **__She mewed. Pearlstar nodded, __**"I want to show you something else."**__ She mewed and led Brackenstar once again through the forest, crouching she glanced back at Brackenstar who crouched beside her gazing at a clearing. Surrounding the clearing were outlines of warriors. __**"They only need four clans, Cinder was mistaken when he believed he was meant to lead a clan." **__a tom hissed, __**"Hush Flightpaw"**__ a bronze she cat mewed and gazed at the other cats. __**"Pearlpaw is taking his place is she not?"**__ the she-cat mewed, a blue tom nodded his head, __**"She is, I just wish the other clans would arrive. We can not survive any longer."**__ The bronze she cat mewed_

_Brackenstar glanced at Pearlstar, __**"when was this?"**__ she mewed, __**"before you were born, In the time of my ancestors when I was a mere apprentice."**__ Pearlstar mewed sitting up, __**"Those are my kin."**__ She mewed. __**"But how?"**__ Brackenstar mewed blinking. __**"When I was a kit my mother died. When I was old enough I found out the blue tom happened to be my father. Flightstar, was my brother."**__ She mewed._

_Flightpaw ducked his head when two apperntices padded over, __**"Goldspeckle, Flightpaw, Riverpelt. It is good to see you."**__ A she cat mewed following the young apprentices. __**"Leopardear, we can't waste any more time. Hazelstar is angered by Cinder's actions."**__ Riverpelt mewed. __**"As is Cinderclan, is Flightpaw ready?"**__ Leopardear mewed gazing at the tree apprentices. __**"Yes, he will be made a warrior upon arrival to the camp. We musn't waste time, they won't listen to Starclan out of fear of their survivals."**__ Goldspeckle mewed her head lowered, __**"Ashpaw, Pearlpaw. You two must listen closely. Flightpaw has already been told and he understands, the clans will fall if they abandon Starclan now. You must save your clan or else all will be lost."**__ Ashpaw nodded in response as Pearlpaw gazed at the grassy earth nodding her response slightly. __**"If only we'd not done that. Then maybe Mistysong would be alive."**__ Riverpelt mewed. __**"You should not blame yourself."**__ Goldspeckle mewed._

_Pearlstar stood up gazing at the warriors at the center. __**"This was when we'd decided that Flightstar and I would be the new leaders. We did it to save our clans, but now they both will fail. I only hope our mistakes will not mean the end of it, I want you to be given a chance to save your clan." **__She mewed and looked at Brackenstar. __**"It is time you left."**_

Brackenstar awoke back in her den lifting her head to gaze at the sky again, "Pearlstar…thank you. I know what I should do."

**AN: Shorter then I had hoped, but I still tried, this explains a bit more on the clans and I plan to try to get the next chapter to show the actual threat, if I can write that, I've tried twice now and it hasn't worked exactly as I hoped it would. So enjoy. You'll find more about Max's past throughout the story, I promise.**


End file.
